


I Saw Minhyuk Kissing Santa!

by jiminchoos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Exes to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically soulmates, im late but what’s good, joohyuk is just really soft, just some short fluff really, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminchoos/pseuds/jiminchoos
Summary: in which Minhyuk comes full circle back to his soulmate thanks to his little sister’s gingerbread cookies.





	I Saw Minhyuk Kissing Santa!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> I know I am about a week late for s Christmas AU but I couldn’t help myself this idea literally came to me a good 5 hours ago whilst I showered hehe 
> 
> enjoy!

Minhyuk sighed, pushing open the door to the shopping mall. The place was once home for him and his two best friends, and being back to it after a year and a few months abroad flooded his heart with nostalgia; it was almost as if nothing had changed. 

Apart from the tiny 5 year old clinging to his hand, that is. 

“Why can’t you just get the cookies and throw them a-“ he shot Hyungwon a look before he even dared to finish the sentence, his little sister looking up to him. “into a container, and ship them to Santa?”

“Because they will take too long!” Heejin protested, Minhyuk lifting her into his arms, the crowds within the mall thickening around them. “I need Santa’s letter by Christmas Day!”

“And it’s Christmas Eve, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk spoke through gritted teeth. “this is okay, I’m gonna try it.”

“This is far from okay, it’s quite dumb. You don’t just show up where your ex-boyfriend works a year and a bit after breaking up and ask him to eat the cookies your little sister made and write her a Christmas letter, and say it’s okay.” Reasoned Kihyun, lagging behind the two. 

Deep down (and very deep down, probably on atomic level), Minhyuk was well aware that this was rather questionable. But like the rest of his family apart from Heejin, he had a raging allergy to ginger, and it was nothing but a few hours until Christmas Day, and he simply wasn’t about to break his sister’s heart at this tender age.  
So he was going to power through with his idea, hoping Jooheon wouldn’t think much of it. 

His heart fluttered unexpectedly. 

There was a time where Jooheon would cause this feeling on Minhyuk, and it nearly threw him back to having an innocent crush on his classmate, to gathering the courage to tell him and being greeted with the sweetest kiss ever (well, as sweet as it could be around the back of the gymnasium of their high school), to their hidden gestures and smiles in lessons, their days spent in each other’s arms, to their painful goodbye when Minhyuk went to study abroad. 

Until now, he’d done a good job at keeping Jooheon as nothing but a memory, but he quickly came to realise he graciously failed as him, his friends and baby sister joined the queue for Santa’s grotto. His eyes landed on a jewellery store adjacent to the makeshift hut. “We’ll be back.”

He entered, putting Heejin on the ground and taking her hand. “Mrs Lee.”

“Hi, how may- Minhyuk!” She exclaimed, immediately spreading her arms to give him a hug. “Oh, it’s been so long! You’re so tall, and so tanned! Where have you been?”

“Just got back from Australia a couple days ago, for good,” he smiled proudly. “I’m gonna finish my degree in Seoul.”

“Oh wow, that’s incredible. I missed seeing your little face around! And of course, Heejin! Look at you, birds of a feather,” she smiled. “out buying gifts?”

“Something like that, I brought her to the grotto too.”

“That’s exciting isn’t it!” She said to his sister, who giggled and shyly hid behind Minhyuk. “I forced Jooheon to be Santa at the grotto again, so you might see him. But he’s on his break, you might catch him though, given the state of the queue.”

“Oh, cool, well, I better go join it, but I’ll see you around. Merry Christmas!” He said with a sweet smile, opening the door and returning to join his friends in the queue. 

“Remember the first time we found out Jooheon was playing Santa here?” Hyungwon chuckled. “I swear, I came here everyday just to laugh at him.”

“His Mom is a legend, making him work directly in front of her store.” Kihyun grinned. 

“Yes, and she also told me he’s on break so take Heejin and queue up, I’m gonna go around the back and try to find him,” Minhykn hurriedly told them, and they both nodded, Kihyun taking his sister’s hand. “wish me luck.”

“Don’t make any rash decisions!” Hyungwon yelled behind him, but he was too far in the crowd to get the memo.  
Entrance into the back of the grotto was oddly simple to get, and he easily slipped in, greeted by something that seemed like a tiny living room, Santa with his back turned to him as he poured himself a drink.

Santa got thick, his mind inevitably thought, but quickly reminded itself of the important matters at hand. “Jooheon?”

He screamed at the top of his lungs, sending water flying everywhere around him. Jooheon turned around with a terrified look in his eyes, having flinched so aggressive his hair fell into his eyes. “Minhyuk? How did you get in?”

“There was just a door saying fire exit, so I came in,” he explained calmly. “nice to see you too.”

“I’m sorry, you just kind of scared the life out of me,” he smiled, deep set dimples on either cheek. “how are you?”

“I’m okay. How are you?”

“Doing well,” Jooheon said. “sorry but, I’d love to stay and speak a bit but I have to get back to the screaming kids. I’ll see you around-“

“Wait before you go, I need a favour from you,” he held his arms up. Jooheon tilted his head in confusion, and Minhyuk nearly melted on the spot. “remember the gingerbread cookies my grandma used to make?”

“How could I ever forget? They were great.”

“Well, my little sister and mum now started making them for Christmas, and remember how you used to pretend to be Santa and write her notes? Well I can’t show her the same note again for the second year running and I don’t have the heart to throw the cookies away, so could you please eat these and write this note?” He blurted incredibly fast, hoping that Jooheon’s narrowed eyes were concentration and not confusion. “please?”

“Sorry - I didn’t mean to not reply, it was just a mouthful. You want me to just eat the cookies and write the note?” Minhyuk nodded. “Minhyuk, I don’t wanna be an asshole but I really have to get back to work, can I do this after work, though?”

“We’re heading out for dinner tonight so I wouldn’t be able to see you to get it back from you; sorry, no, I’m totally overstepping my boundaries here. We’re over and I shouldn’t be reaching out to you like this, I’ll see you aro-“

“Wait, Minhyuk,” he reached for his arm gently, tugging him back in place. “we may not be together, but we’re friends. We grew up together, and I will do anything for you,” Jooheon sighed. “leave your garden door open tonight, I’ll stop by once I’m done here and do it then, okay?”

“Really?” His entire face lit up, and Jooheon couldn’t help but chuckle, having been thrown into the deep end of a pool of memories. He nodded. “I owe you, big time.”

“It’s okay, now, if you excuse me,” he adjusted a fluffy white beard over his mouth, and tugged a Santa hat over his hair. The sight was too cute for words, so Minhyuk just blinked, fighting the instinct to hug him. “I have to go ‘ho, ho, ho’ my way to a paycheck.”

“See you in a bit, Heejin’s in the queue with Kihyun and Hyungwon,” he sighed, trying to hide the amused look on his face. “Merry Christmas!”

“Oh, shush. Now scram,” Jooheon bit back, smiling. “see you tonight.”

***

Minhyuk held the door open, rubbing his own eyes as his parents walked in behind him, Heejin sound asleep in his Father’s arms. 

“Okay, I think we should call it a night,” his Mom yawned, ruffling his hair lovingly. “see you in the morning, love.”

“Goodnight.” He replied, kicking off his shoes. 

“Hey, check the doors before you go up,” his Dad whispered. “goodnight.”

“Will do, sleep well!” 

Soon after, the house fell into silence, just a few minutes before it was officially Christmas Day. Minhyuk padded to the kitchen and flicked on the light, Heejin’s cookies arranged on a plate with a glass of milk beside them. He smiled, then proceeded to take himself and his glass of water to the living room, switching on the lights of the Christmas tree before sinking to the carpet. He scrolled through his phone to keep himself awake, until he couple of soft nods at the back door. 

Quickly, he opened the door, greeted by a fresh layer of snow, and Jooheon still in his Santa attire, tiny snowflakes everywhere from his hair to his eyelashes. He gave him a small smile. “Hi.”

“Hello,” replied Minhyuk. “I would ask if you wanted a drink, but you have a snack ready for you.”

“Wow,” he picked up the drawing Heejin left beside the plate, beaming. “she’s adorable.”

“Thanks for doing this, it’s really kind of you to come here in the snow and all when you should be resting.” Minhyuk said. 

“It’s no big deal, plus these cookies are to die for,” Jooheon mumbled, munching on one. “where are your parents?”

“They’re asleep upstairs. Heejin fell asleep just after we left the restaurant. Come.”

Jooheon chuckled, the two now moving to the floor of the living room, dimly lit by the fairy lights on the tree. “For sure not the first time you said those words to me.”

“Remember that time we snuck out to that rooftop and ended up being arrested for trespassing? I genuinely thought our parents were going to kill us.” Reminisced Minhyuk, smiling. 

“That’s the worst thing we did to you?” Jooheon shook his head. “How about breaking your wrist, or our matching scars - which by the way, still hasn’t faded. My calf is forever marked by climbing the fence around the back of the school.”

“We truly weren’t the brightest, were we?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Jooheon sighed beside him, placing the plate on the other side of his leg, pulling his knees to his chest. “what was abroad like?”

“It was okay. Australia is really cool, and really sunny. But it’s not Seoul. I missed here so much; the streets, the houses, the people,” Minhyuk quickly clipped himself short there, biting his lip to not say anything. “what was it like here?”

“It was good. Changkyun and I are going to Yonsei. You know, same old. Kind of bleak.”

Ever since seeing Jooheon earlier, he couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking about he actually missed him, and how he wished things didn’t turn out the way they did. The feelings he worked so hard on suppressing and forgetting ripped their way through everything and embedded themselves in his brain, the walls he built - they came down so devastatingly easy. But he wasn’t mad. 

Even now, as he was sat on the carpet, Jooheon hunched over the dinner table with a content smile, writing on a piece of paper for Heejin. It was quiet, to his surprise, because his heart was pounding so hard in his chest.

“There,” said Jooheon. “all done. I’ll leave it by the plate on the counter.”

Perhaps this was his sign that the main reason why he couldn’t find a place to land was because he already had one. A specific, adorably dimpled haven, that had done just as of forgetting him. “I missed you.”

Jooheon’s head snapped to him, eyes sparkling the same way they always would when he looked at Minhyuk. He was frozen by the doorway, until he slowly turned to face the living room again, Minhyuk now stood up. 

“I missed you too, Minhyuk,” he replied softly. “a lot. I always wondered if you missed me too.”

“I did, and you know what, I thought it was just that,” he said, taking steps towards Jooheon. “but actually, since I saw you earlier today. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, or how fucking dumb I was to let you go so easily.”

“Minhyuk, w-“

“I still love you.”

“Me too.”

The two stood in absolute silence, staring at each other in disbelief. Jooheon moved first, silently throwing his arms around Minhyuk’s waist, and placing his head on his shoulder. Immediately, Minhyuk embraced him, guiding Jooheon’s face to his before landing a soft kiss on his lips. 

Jooheon smiled against his lips, and Minhyuk practically ascended, pulling him as close as he could to prolong the kiss, proceeding to lean his forehead against his once they pulled away. “What was that noise?”

“Not a clue. Maybe it’s your reindeers.” 

“You’re an idiot, but I love you, and I don’t think I ever stopped loving you.” Jooheon said, so quietly Minhykn had to hold his breath to hear it. 

“So continue to love me,” replied Minhyuk. “I’m not going anywhere anymore. I think I’ve reached where I’m meant to be.”

To his words, Jooheon only smiled, but Minhyuk could easily decipher the answer, leaning forward to kiss him one more time, and many more.

***

“Ooh, after that round of pigs in blankets, it may be time for me to become a pig in a blanket and lay down to watch something, I think this is it for me,” Minhyuk sighed, patting his slightly rounded tummy. “did you like the lunch Heejin?”

“I did, now I’m gonna go play with my toys!” She grinned excitedly, hopping off her chair and sprinting to the mountain of toys she’d unwrapped earlier in the day. Completely going back on himself, Minhyuk popped a final pig in a blanket, downing it with a sip of wine as he watched his sister play. 

“Oh, Heejin,” his Mother chimed and she immediately looked up. “looks like Santa ate all your cookies when he dropped by!”

His Dad laughed, “Indeed, I don’t even know how they vanished,” Minhyuk pulled his shirt over his lips, concealing both his smile and crimson cheeks. “did you read the letter he left you, love?”

“I did, but he could have just said it himself.” Replied Heejin, too casually for a 5 year old. 

“How? He has so many places to go that he’s can’t stay very long, honey.” Minhyuk’s Mom chuckled. 

“He stayed for a while last night!” 

“Did he?” His parents asked.

To that she smiled, nodding. “I saw Minhyuk kissing Santa!”

**Author's Note:**

> and das a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this teeny tiny piece of fluff :)
> 
> I also have another book called ‘On The Run’ which is Kiho centric but has Joohyuk as a side ship; I’d love it if you checked it out if you enjoyed this hehe
> 
> Have a good day! (and stream shoot out xx)


End file.
